


The Stages of Moving In

by Whovinobuscus



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M, hope you enjoy it anyway, idk where this idea came from
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovinobuscus/pseuds/Whovinobuscus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus and Eddie move in together. In various stages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stages of Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> So hi there! I'm back with another fanfiction! To those of you who have read some of my fanfictions before, particularly my Rooster Teeth AUs, please do not fret. I have been working on the next chapters eagerly. (A little spoiler for the Mitchell and Gabby AU: It involves the first Rage Quit.) But anyway, I won't keep you reading these silly notes. I hope you enjoy the story!

"Let's move in together."

Eddie giggled at Seamus's statement, resting his head on the man's shoulder and continuing to watch the not-so-scary movie that was playing on the TV. "Yeah, okay, Seamus."

Seamus huffed, grabbing the remote and muting the television. "I'm serious, Eddie. I want us to live together."

"Well, it'd be a bit of a hassle, don't you think?" Eddie asked, sitting up. "You having to bring all your shit here, deciding what to keep in storage and sell and all that."

"Eddie. You know me well enough to know that I couldn't care less about any of that," Seamus said, placing his hands atop his boyfriend's. "I wanna be the first thing you see in the morning, and the last thing you see at night. I just want to be around you. Please, Eddie." Seamus could feel his face heating up from the words that were leaving his mouth, but Eddie had to be persuaded somehow. 

After a while of silence, Eddie gave in, sighing and smiling. "Okay, Seamus," he said, and giggled at the wide smiled that graced his boyfriend's features. "We'll start packing your stuff tomorrow."


End file.
